The Tiger and the Chameleon
by Handwritten
Summary: She willed herself into invisibility, and hid behind her glasses. And now he's going to be her eyes for one week? Now that's a promise she wishes he wouldn't keep. Nam/Roxas, AU, just an enjoyable read
1. Introductions

_I always look down._

_I don't want anybody to notice me. _

_I hate attention._

_I don't dare to look up._

_So I stare at my feet, _

_and hope the world just passes me by._

_

* * *

_

**The Tiger and the Chameleon**

Based on the short story by _Masami Tsuda_

_

* * *

_

"Xion! We're in the same class – again!" I watched from a few feet away as Kairi, a long-legged girl with brilliant wine-coloured hair, hugged the shorter female, with choppy black hair.

Xion looked over, spotting me approaching. "Naminé! You're with us again, too." She smiled. "It wouldn't be the same without you."

Kairi nodded. "Besides, I'd worry if you were on your own." Out of the three of us, Kairi always drew the most attention, with her bright smile and attitude. Yet, she really never had broken away from me and Xion, which I'll admit – I was grateful for.

I lifted my eyes, my large glasses bringing her cheerful smile into clear focus. "That's great – I'm actually kind of excited." I said before looking back to the ground, playing with a chunk of my hair. The sun was shining down brightly, but despite the good weather, I could feel myself panicking on the inside.

_Another class change. _I thought nervously as we slowly entered the building. _Why do we have to do this? It's such a pain! I hate it. _I bent my head lower; the last thing I wanted was either of the girls' asking what was wrong.

I followed Kairi through the halls, Xion close behind. The chatter among everyone grew as we neared our room. _Then again...I suppose there is something I hate even __**more.**_

The classroom was only half-full by the time by the time we go there, and we managed to find seats together. I gripped the edges of my desk as everyone else settled down. As the moments passed, my breath grew more uneven. Our teacher entered, and after a brief introduction, began calling off the boy's names. One-by-one, they stood in front of the class, telling us their name, and something about them.

Butterflies rose in my stomach. I couldn't_ stand_ this part of changing classes.

The boy at the front introduced himself, saying his hobbies were kendo, and the arts. Soon we had gone through every male in the class, and the teacher cleared his throat.

"Now, for the girls'." He announced, a rather bored expression on his face. I held my hand to my cheek. _I'm getting all nervous! _A few girls in front of me were looking uneasy as well, fiddling with their bags or giggling nervously with their friends.

I clenched my teeth, flushing red as I felt my stomach drop. _I don't want to talk in front of everyone! Not all these kids..._

_I'm losing blood pressure. I've got the cold sweats! I'm gonna faint!_

I inhaled sharply. _Why do we even have to do this? I-_

"Next- **Komatsu**."

I jumped up when I heard my name, startled. "Y-Yes!" I said, standing abruptly; I bumped my chair backward, before catching my foot on the leg of my desk. To my horror, I ended up hitting the ground hard, my bottom aching; my fallen chair beside me, my hair hanging over my face.

Kairi watched with a hand over her mouth, while Xion whispered, "Are...are you okay?"

I barely nodded, my humiliation growing as I picked myself off up the floor. _I can't believe myself. _As I stood in front of the classroom, I kept my eyes trained on my school shoes. "My name is Naminé Komatsu." My voice was quiet, and someone giggled. "It's very nice to meet you all."

I breathed a sigh of relief as I dropped back into my seat. _It's over. _I wiped my palm against my skirt. Kairi leaned over, giving me a thumbs up. "Good job!" She cheered quietly.

I gave a small smile. "T-Thank you." The teacher shushed us as the next girl stood at the front. I let my thoughts wander.

_If I just stay quiet - blend in..._

_everyone will forget I'm even here._

* * *

**To be continued...**

_Well?  
I'm basing this loosely off the 'Promise for One Week' story.  
I'm going to take it off in a different direction as we go along. I just wanted to post something a bit...happier xD_

_Personally, I don't really like AU high-school fics. I think this is the only chapter where the whole thing takes place in the school itself._

_This is a light and non-dramatic story :D so just relax, read, and enjoy, okay? Forget school for a few minutes!_


	2. Interruptions

_When I was in middle school, someone told me I was ugly. _

_Since then, I just slip through each any every day,_

_and hope no one ever sees me._

_

* * *

_

**The Tiger and the Chameleon**

_Chapter 2_

* * *

I _knew_ I was ugly. I had limp blonde hair which always fell in front of my face, a nose too small, and absolutely no shape. I wasn't exciting, or interesting, so it's not as if my personality could make up for it.

Kairi was part of the school basketball team, while Xion played tennis. I admired them for being so strong and happy with who they were. But – they were _gorgeous_.

I knew I was plain. That's why I never tried to look people in the eye.

I didn't want to see what their _reaction_ would be.

* * *

On the second day, the three of us were sitting in our seats, waiting for the bell to ring. Xion had a book on her lap, with her feet curled underneath her (I wasn't sure how she did it), while Kairi was staring at her nails out of bordom.

Kairi nodded her head in the direction of desk to the left of mine - which was the only empty one in the room. "Hey. You know who hasn't shown up yet?" She tapped her fingernails against the desk.

I shook my head, and she smiled. "Oshiro."

Xion's eyebrows flew up. "You mean Roxas Oshiro?" Kairi nodded, waiting for her to continue. "I'm glad he's not here." Xion said dismissively. "He hung out with all those scary-looking kids last year." She gave me one of her looks as if to say, _watch out._

My eyes widened. "Ehhh? Are you serious?" When Xion nodded, I felt another rush of fear. _Just my luck. The person beside me has to be a complete weirdo._

It wasn't for a little while later, after class started that I got to put a name to the face.

* * *

"Everyone, this is your classmate Roxas Oshiro." Our teacher announced when the door slid open. "He was... running a bit late this morning." He patted the boy on the back. "Can you introduce yourself to your classmates, Oshiro?"

Roxas Oshiro had a blank look on his face; with messy blonde hair and vibrant eyes, he wasn't hard to miss. And to top it all off, he had a bruise purpling on the side of his cheek. After getting over his appearance, I realized almost everyone was staring at him.

_Wow. _I clenched my hands together, biting my lip. _Coming in late must be embarrassing. _One reason why I was always on time.

Oshiro turned to face the class. "Um, hi..." He said quietly, before striding down the aisle to his seat. All eyes followed him. The teacher scratched his cheek.

The boys' uniform consisted of a fitted black jacket, with the white shirt underneath, and black pants. Not to mention the tie. Usually, as an act of comfort, the boys would loosen their ties and let their collar sit on top. But him – he had his tie low, but kept his collar tucked in. He kept his hands in his pocket, but his head held high. He was an odd mixture of a troublemaker and just another clean-cut guy.

The teacher just raised his eyebrows questioningly, while I watched Oshiro with a look of disbelief. The tall boy sat heavily in his seat, letting the chairs' front legs rise and fall noisily. By now, the entire class was watching him, partly in shock, and somewhat admiration.

He seemed to notice this. "Please, go on with the class." He said politely, leaning back. The teacher had no choice but to start, while the rest of the class still focused their attention on Oshiro, who was taking a folder out of his bag.

_T-Terrifying! _I glanced around me. _Everyone is staring at him. I'd never be able to act cool, with so many eyes on me..._

I shook my head. _Xion was right. He __**is **__scary. _I pursed my lips. _No point in thinking about it, I suppose._

Oshiro glanced up, and over at me; I quickly looked down to my paper, covering my eyes with my bangs.

He didn't look at me again, and I breathed a small sigh of relief. That was just how I wanted it.

* * *

_So, that's how my spring began._

_I kept my mouth shut, so hopefully no one would pay attention to me. _

_It worked._

_Oshiro was quiet too, but people seemed to flock towards him anyway._

_ Maybe it was because he stood out, no matter what he did. _

_Eventually summer came. And __fall._

_Then winter._

_And that's when everything changed..._

_And not for the better._

* * *

**To be continued...**

_Zoomzoom! We're going to move right along.  
Why waste time writing pointless interactions when we can skip straight to the juicy parts?_

_yeah. i'm not very patient._

_happy halloween! _


	3. Initiation

_Oshiro scared me._

_He had captured the fascination of quite a few in the class._

_But I wasn't sure what I thought of him._

_Kairi sighed, while Xion scorned._

_I decided to ignore his presence entirely._

* * *

**The Tiger and the Chameleon**

_Chapter 3_

* * *

I had began taking the evening volunteer shift at the library (the quiet atmosphere was soothing, and more volunteer hours never hurt) – but as winter came, it began getting darker earlier and earlier. Soon I began to dread going there, simply because of the long walk home.

One late evening, after saying goodbye to the other worker, I began my walk home. It was even darker than usual, and I felt myself shiver in the cold. All the shadows were beginning to creep me out. "Why did I _ever_ want to be a librarian?" I groaned.

Soon, I found myself jogging slightly, just wanting to get home.

I swore I heard a noise behind me. _This is just too creepy! ... I'll run the rest of the way._ I thought before breaking into a run, trying not to look behind me. My heart pumped loudly in my ears, and my breath caught in my throat.

_Calm down, Naminé, you're just going to get more work- _I couldn't finish the thought, because at that moment, I ran full-on into someone's shoulder. We were both sent forward, and I rolled onto the pavement, my elbow sinking painfully into someone's stomach.

"Ouch-!" My palm stung as it scraped against the ground.

"Are you okay?" A gruff voice asked, and we both scrambled up.

I touched my face, failing to find my glasses. "What? Oh, I'm fine. Really." I said worriedly, looking up.

And kneeling in front of me was none-other than Oshiro; staring intently into my eyes. Even though it was blurry and dark, he wasn't hard to identify. Yellow hair...

I leapt to my feet, holding my arms to my chest. "Aaahh! I'm _so_ sorry!" _It's Roxas Oshiro! Is he gonna __beat me up__, or something?_

I felt my eyes filling with tears, but Oshiro only put his hand on my shoulder. "Are you hurt?" He asked, looking slightly anxious.

I shook my head, but said slowly, "My glasses..." I paused, kneeling on the cold ground, feeling around with my hands. "My glasses!" I began moving with more determination. "I _have _to find them!"

"I'll help you-" Oshiro said immediately, taking a step towards me. And as soon as he did that, we both paused as we heard a loud _crack._

* * *

Oshiro offered to walk me to _Optical_, a lens and contact specialist, which was thankfully still open. In the fluorescent light of the store, I stared at what was once my twin windows to the world. One lens was cracked, while the other was almost completely shattered. My heart pounded, and my palms grew sweaty.

"Oh, no..." I said, "This isn't good." Without my glasses...well, I _couldn't see. _

The clerk, a friendly man, shook his head. "I'm sorry, Miss. The frame is completely broken, and we're out of this particular prescription." He held my ruined glasses in his hands, looking at them thoughtfully. "They should take about a week to repair..."

"Well, t-thank you anyway." I murmured, bowing my head before giving him my information.

Oshiro, hands together, bowed towards me as we stood outside the store. "I am _so sorry_." He said quickly.

"No, no, it was my fault." I blushed, keeping my face down. _I-I didn't really expect him to apologize outright..._

"Will you be okay without them?" He asked.

My lips twitched. "Well, I-I-" _What am I gonna do? I'm totally blind, and I have to live without my glasses... It couldn't be any worse, really._

"You can't see, can you?"

I shook my head. "Not r-really..." _How much more awkward can this get..._

He blinked. "This is all my fault."

"Ehh?"

Oshiro continued, his expression surprisingly earnest. "Really. I'm _very, very_ sorry. What else can I do?"

I waved my hands in front of me. "Well, I was the one who was running. Plus, you paid for the repairs and all." _I don't know which part of this evening is surprising me more!_

"But – it'll be really hard for you without your glasses!" He insisted.

"Probably." I said slowly. "But I can kind of tell what's going on in class."

Oshiro rubbed his chin thoughtfully, while I squinted, trying to make out the cracks in the pavement.

"I have an idea!" He said suddenly, and I spared a glance upwards. "_I'll_ be your glasses for the week!"

_What?_

He nodded eagerly, seemingly more excited. "I'll keep a watch out for you – so you don't hurt yourself, or anything. And I'll... take notes, and walk you to schooll." He paused to take a breath. "I promise, you'll be safe for the **whole week**."

_...Oh, no._

* * *

_I'll be calling Roxas 'Oshiro' for a little while. Since he and Nam don't know each other all that well. :)_

_I'll be adding chapter 4 next week, I think. Winter break is coming up! Finally!_

_Anyone else going to go see the Harry Potter movie premier? _


	4. Infiltrations

_I never tried out for the school play._

_I never did well on presentations._

_School was my least favourite place._

_I never thought it would be the place to change me._

* * *

**The Tiger and the Chameleon**

_Chapter 4_

**The second day...**

"Nam...Naminé, are you almost ready?" My mother said loudly from outside my door. I was standing in front of the mirror, peering spitefully at my reflection. A second later, she opened the door, poking her head inside. "_Oshiro_ is here to pick you up."

As she said that, I quickly turned, stepping away from the mirror. I reached up to my face, my hand brushing my cheek. No glasses. I had explained the situation as concisely as possible to my mother – carefully leaving out that it was a _boy_ who was going to help me out. _I didn't expect him to actually meet my mom..._

"You know, you can _tell me_ if you have a boyfriend." She smiled teasingly. "I got embarrassed making him wait."

I clenched my hands, hard, "No, it's not like that." I assured her.

"Really?" My mom looked thoughtful. "He's pretty cute. In fact, I kinda like him."

I cringed. "I don't think so, mom." _What should I do? He really __**is**__ going to be my glasses for the week. _

_I can already tell this is gonna be a bad idea._

I quickly grabbed my bag, and followed my mom down the stairs. _And what are Xion and Kairi going to think? It was too late to call them last night...and now I'm going to show up with _him_ by my side..._

Just before I walked out the door, my mom smiled at me knowingly. "You don't need to be afraid, Namine."

I only shook my head, and quickly stepped outside. And around the corner, there was Oshiro, his breath clouding as he greeted me. "Good morning." He smiled brightly.

"Good morning." I said quietly, keeping my eyes down. He didn't seem to notice my hesitation.

"It feels cool to be on a mission." He grinned as we started walking, not commenting how I trailed slightly behind him. "I _never _wake up this early!" _Then why are you even more awake than I am? _

I felt a twinge of apprehension. _What should I do? If I go to school with him – __**everyone **__**will stare at me.**__ People are going to wonder. They'll all stare..._

_It's just an invitation for them to look at me._

_I'm so scared._

_There's no way to know what's really going on in someone's eyes._

___Why can't I keep my chin up in the crowd?_  


_No matter what, I **can't look up.**_

_I don't want to be embarrassed._

* * *

My thoughts were cut off as I heard an unfamiliar voice. "'Morning!" Risking a glance upward, I caught side of a tall guy with flaming dark red hair, throwing an arm over Oshiro's shoulders. Oshiro grunted, but a grin flashed across his face.

"Hey, who's this?" This boy's tone curled down, and he reached out to touch the bottom of my chin. I stifled a gasp, and jerked my head away. All I caught was bright green eyes before I quickly looked away. "It's so _weird_ to see you with a girl, man!" He laughed as I blushed to my roots. I didn't hear Oshiro's answer.

Another boy, with dark blonde hair and a weird haircut, cut in, nudging in beside the two boys. He spotted me. "Who's this? Are you going out with her? Hey -" I blushed as he directed his gaze at me. "Nice to meet you! What's your name?"

Oshiro sighed. "Guys, you're bothering her. So, beat it."

The two fell back immediately, the less scary one waving with a smile. "We'll see you later, Roxas!" While the red-haired guy said, "What's that supposed to mean? I thought we were your friends!" Though neither the red-haired boy or Roxas seemed to be very serious.

Ignoring them, Oshiro pulled lightly on my arm. "Don't mind Axel. He's...harmless." I didn't answer, and we continued walking. "Watch out for that bump, Komatsu."

_This is going to be a long day..._

* * *

When I realized we were already at the school, standing outside the 2-B door, I felt my heart shudder. Oshiro, oblivious to my surprise, threw open the door, and it clattered loudly. The class fell silent as we walked in (well, Oshiro sauntered, and I crept).

All the other students stared in surprise – and I saw Kairi let her feet fall to the floor from where they had been resting against Xion's chair, and Xion herself put the book she was holding down to watch.

"Komatsu, watch your step." Oshiro said quietly before leaving me at my desk, returning to his own seat. I was still blushing. _Well, what can I do? _Kairi and Xion were immediately at my side, peering anxiously into my face.

"Naminé! What-What's going on?" Kairi said a bit too loudly, and I hid my face. Xion patted my back sympathetically as I explained.

"I did wonder why you weren't your wearing your glasses." Xion said, "For a second, I thought you had gotten contacts."

I shook my head, glancing once around at the class. Many of the other classmates abruptly looked away.

"Ugh...people are _staring_ at me**.** I'm gonna be sick." I clutched my hand to my mouth, hunching over my desk with a groan.

Xion, ignoring my protest, leaned her chin against her palm. "So he's helping you out? - I guess he _does_ have a human side to him, after all." She said quietly.

Kairi gave a small smile. "Though, really, Naminé. It seems a little..._too good_ to be true."

"What?" I half-shrieked, turning towards her. "How is this good? At _ALL_?" I hissed more quietly.

Kairi merely smirked, a smug smile hidden in her eyes.

* * *

**To be continued...**

_Ahh! So shy!_


	5. Indiscretion

_Sometimes, I felt so entirely alone._

_My mom...my friends... they tried to understand,_

_but really,_

_there's nothing they can do._

* * *

**The Tiger and the Chameleon**

_Chapter 5_

* * *

_I feel so stupid. _I thought as I gazed down at our textbook.

The teacher, who had been explaining a theory, looked up at the class. It was cold in the classroom, and I was looking down at my hands, trying to warm them. "Komatsu, please read for the class."

I hardly had time to peer down at what section were at, when I heard a yell, "KOMATSU! PAGE ONE-SIXTY-EIGHT!" Oshiro's voice sounded _thunderous_ in the quiet of the classroom. Students near him snapped the lead of their pencils in surprise, and others winced as his voice rang out.

I jumped out of my seat, my face immediately turning red as the class tittered as I turned towards him, mouth gaping. I tried to brush it off, and returned to my seat, leaning over my book.

_**He **doesn't care about what people say._ I sighed sadly as I began to read slowly, pausing now and again to bend further over my book.

_I don't want to stand out._

_That would make my problems even more obvious._

* * *

"What'd I do? Why'd you pull me out here?" Oshiro questioned, a blank look on his face. We had a few minutes of free time in our class, and I had quietly asked if I could talk to him.

"You...know... I appreciate all of your help, but really, I'm fine." I couldn't raise my eyes from the ground. "I can just ask my friends...for notes, and stuff like that. And temporary glasses wouldn't be too expensive." I watched my scuffed shoe slide across the floor.

"Eh?" Oshiro smiled, and I tried again. "I don't want you to..." _Trouble yourself._

A look of understanding passed over his face. "Oh. I get it. It bothers you to be seen with me."

_A-ah? _But he continued, "Then I'll try to blend in more. I still want to help, so you'll just have to bare with me." And with that, he smiled before walking back into the classroom, the chattering of the class filling my head.

I tried to call him back, but I couldn't speak a word. _No...I didn't mean it __that__ way. _But I followed him inside, anyway.

* * *

The teacher's voice was low. _"The reality of the situation came upon him suddenly." _The entire class was bent over their own novels, and the room was silent except for the teacher, who then paused. "Komatsu, please continue."

As I opened my mouth, there was another loud exclamation from the back of the room. A clatter coming from a chair's legs, and a stifled gasp from a girl.

"SIR, SIR!" Oshiro flew out of his seat, hand held high in the air, a determined expression on his face. "LET ME READ IT, PLEASE!" He all but screamed.

The teacher, taking a step backwards, cleared his throat. "Er...alright, go ahead Oshiro." He muttered, fixing his glasses with a stunned expression. Everyone in the room had wide eyes, and glanced nervously at the crazy boy who had shoved himself into the spotlight.

I buried my nose back into my book, a blush covering my cheeks. _If that's him trying to "blend in"...oh dear._

* * *

"Oshiro, you _still _stood out like a sore thumb!"

Oshiro looked shocked, "No way! Really?" By his expression, this was genuinely news to him.

We were walking back home (he insisted escorting me, to Kairi's obvious delight) after school. He slapped his forehead. "I just can't...can't get the hang of this!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "You know, earlier...it's not like I don't appreciate you, or don't want you around."

His voice was blunt. "Then, _why_?"

"..." I didn't answer, but kept walking – how could I even begin to tell him about my fear? My insecurities? What if he laughed at me?

He didn't ask again. He knew something was up_, _but the quiet comforted my pounding heart. Like everyone else, I thought Roxas was such a tough guy. He seemed a bit clueless, but chivalrous.

_I hate being judged by my looks, but I judge others that way all the time._

On the way home, I looked a Oshiro. _He _**_does_**_ have a soft face. _His pale hair fell across his forehead in limp spikes – and even in my near-blind state, his expression was easily to identify. Maybe it was the way he held himself.

"O-Oshiro..."

"Hm?"

I pointed at his face quickly. "Your bruise. How did you get it?" It had almost completely faded, but traces of yellow graced below his cheekbone.

He grinned, "It's kinda...erm...I slipped, getting out of the bath."

Both of us blushed - him, embarrassed; while I imagined Oshiro getting out of the bath. Pulling my thoughts away from his bare body, I giggled, and continued walking.

* * *

"Hey, Komatsu -"

"Yes?" I replied. We were at my gate, and he had a small smile on his face. "Can I call you Naminé?"

I blinked, heat once again creeping over my face. "S-Sure, I suppose...it doesn't really matter...to me..."

"Then you have to call me Roxas, alright?"

I just had time to nod in agreement before he gave me a cheerful wave, heading on.

* * *

**To be continued...**

_:D It's been a while! But, yay, I updated!_

_I didn't realize how encouraging some reviews could be xD THANKS SO MUCH GUYS! _


	6. Ideation

_With the exceptions of a few close friends, I've always been afraid of trusting others._

_It sounds so stupid when I say it, but I can't help it._

_Not being pretty has held me back._

_From being letting myself be who I want to be._

_Who I deserve to let shine._

* * *

**The Tiger and the Chameleon**

_Chapter 6_

* * *

_I look up to girls who are both pretty **and** smart. And I find those who are plain and annoying, irritating. _

_But when someone is friendly and outgoing...it's as if nothing else matters. And I'm not either of those._

Everything is based on **looks, looks, looks.**

_I know it's wrong, but I can't do a thing about it._

_Oshiro – or, Roxas, is obviously nice. He looks out for me._

_But, what if he thinks **I'm ugly**, just like that kid in middle school?_

_I don't want it to be true...but what if it was?_

_I don't want guilt to be his reason for caring._

* * *

_**The third day...**  
_

"Oshiro, you don't have to look out for her...at school." Kairi said, with a smile on her face, as the four of us (including Roxas) ate lunch together. Surprisingly, it hadn't taken Xion or Kairi too long to get used to him being around...constantly.

Roxas shook his head, stuffing another chip into his mouth. "It's not really a problem." He said after he swallowed, straightening his collar. His movements were easy and nimble, and I found myself staring at him through the blurriness. "Besides, it goes against the _code_." He winked playfully, and even Xion blushed a little.

"You have such strong feelings about justice and generosity." Kairi stammered after a moment. "I always thought you were a scary person."_ Yeah, you're easy to talk to._ I wanted to add. Kairi paused, "But what do you mean by the _code_?"

Roxas shrugged, taking a bite out of his cafeteria sandwich. "I consider myself a gentlemen. I live by the _gentlemen's code_."

Xion looked up from her lunch. "What about those kids you hang out with? They do nothing but cause trouble."

"I've known them since I was little. We're not that close anymore." He said slowly, glancing once and meeting my eyes. I immediately looked back down to my lunch.

"Sometimes you smell like cigarettes." Xion added blatantly. My admiration for her grew – she had such confidence! I could never ask someone something like that.

Roxas grinned. "Must be my incense sticks."

"Yeah, right!" Kairi laughed, "You're so weird, Oshiro."

"You think so?"

_He can be so sweet. Even to me. But I don't really talk when he all hang out like this._

_Kairi and Xion – especially Kairi - are much chattier with him. _

_It's kind of...sad. He's here because of me, and I can't even look him in the eye._

* * *

Once we had finished our lunch, Xion waved in my direction. "Naminé, Kairi and I going to go to the library. Another project." She smiled apologetically. "See you later?"

"Yeah, okay. I'm going to go to the laboratory." I replied, fiddling with the folder in my hands.

Kairi waved as well. "Oshiro, take care of her!"

"I will." Roxas replied quietly as they disappeared around the corner.

After they left us in the hallway, we both stood there for a few moments, not speaking. I felt myself tense up.

_What a silence..._

Roxas held out his hand. "I'll carry your bag, Naminé."

_Gentlemen's code._ "Don't worry about it." I paused as we began heading down the hallway, and forced myself to speak aloud. "It's odd – most guys would _never _do this."

"Really?" He rubbed his chin. "I don't understand why other boys don't. It's just natural for me. I don't care what they think." He added thoughtfully.

"What? You mean you don't mind being stared at?"

Roxas looked at me; I could feel his gaze even when I wasn't looking anywhere in his direction. "Not at all."

I don't know why I did it – but when he said that, so clearly, I found myself staring up at him, my eyes meeting his. Many seconds passed, with my face tilted up, before I even realized it.

With a start, I quickly looked down, covering my red cheeks with my hands. _Oh, no! I lifted my head..._

_...And saw him!_

_I can't see, so I look around more now. It's causing me even more problems than usual._

Roxas looked down as well. "Now you know why those kids hang out around me and the teachers hate me. I try to be my own person, and that sometimes comes off as rude."

I laughed weakly. _Well, I can't even __**move**__ when people are staring at me._

_But..._

_Roxas is bold because...he's not ugly. _

_Being __good-looking__... it gives you such an __**edge.**_

_But I'm so plain, it's pathetic._

Something came to my mind then, and I spoke again before I had time to think.

"Roxas, you're like a tiger."

"A...a tiger?" There was a hint of wonder in his voice, and for some reason, I warmed to the sound.

I nodded, "A tiger has the strength to live alone. Not like other animals. They're so independent." I breathed. I felt foolish, but Roxas didn't give me any kind of weird looks.

Instead, he smiled. "Wild and free. Tigers are cool."

_If only I could be like him._

_I could know what **freedom** is like._

As we walked, we passed an open window. Just as I stood in front of it, a powerful gust of wind lifted my hair off the back of my neck. It sent chills spreading over my body.

The exact same, cold, feeling when I heard_ them._

* * *

"_You know Komatsu?"_

"_Komatsu likes you."_

"_Yeah, she even let you borrow her notes!"_

"_Ah, c'mon." The boy, who I loved so dearly, gave a wry smile. "Big deal. She's **ugly**."_

_He didn't sound malicious. Or mean. He said it like a fact. Clear and true._

* * *

I snapped back to the present with a gasp.

Roxas stood a few steps in front of me, concern on his face. "Naminé? What's the matter? - Did you get something in your eye?"

I kept my head bent, burying it in my hands. I didn't want him to see the tears wetting my eyelashes. Making tracks on my cheeks. I sniffed quietly, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand, feeling more and more stupid by the second.

His voice dropped. "I've always wondered...why do you hide your face?" I didn't answer, and he stepped closer, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"_Isn't it obvious?_" I choked out.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm _ugly._" My cheeks were beet red, burning hot beneath my fingers. "I **know** what I look like. I can't act like you, Roxas! People would _laugh _at me!" I said, more loudly. "I'm just so..." _alone_.

So suddenly, Roxas had his hands on either side of my face, tilting my gaze upwards. His face was so close to mine, and my heartbeat increased tenfold. For a moment, he simply looked at me. The blue of his eyes melted into my own, and his hands were cool on my skin.

I quickly scrambled away, covering my face again. "What was that for?" I shrieked. The closeness. So many feelings being poured into me.

"You really think you're ugly?" Roxas murmured. "I don't."

I shook my head. "But I was t-told... I _know_ I am!" I was glad when Roxas looked surprised, his face tilting to one side like a dog. "Did you get a good enough look? You don't have to be polite, you know." My voice cracked, and I felt shame ripple through my body. He had looked straight at me.

Roxas, who was still kneeling in front of me, spread his hands in front of him. "Hmm. I_ was _raised by my eighty-year-old grandma, but I think I know the standards." He looked closer at me, and I lowered my gaze automatically. "...So that's why you always look down." Though it seemed to be to himself, more than me.

I felt myself crying again. "All the guys laugh at me. They treat me like I'm some kind of freak."

He smiled. "That's just because they aren't gentlemen. You're lucky they don't want to hang out with you." His voice was calm. "They're just a bunch of assholes."

I shook my head, finally looking up. "That may be true, but...they make me feel like they wish I wasn't even alive!"

Roxas patted my head slowly. "Listen, I used to feel the same. I was so intimidated, I couldn't do anything but struggle. You'll get past it, Naminé. I know you will."

I looked away, ignoring my heart which had begun to beat too quickly to keep track of.

_Why did I open my big mouth? I've never told **anybody** this stuff._

Words and tears are powerful things. The gate locked deep withing my heart opened, and washed the heaviness away.

I felt_ good_ for a change. Sitting with Roxas in that hallway, his hand gently resting on my head. The quiet.

Even the warmth in my cheeks began to fade, as a smile bloomed over the face of the handsome boy kneeling in front of me.

My first love scarred me. I thought I could _never_ fall in love again.

I'd cover my face, and hide my body in ugly clothes.

I thought I could keep myself away from the pain...

...and I was right.

But, maybe that wasn't the best choice after all.

* * *

**To be continued...

* * *

**

_wow, how long is this hallway they were walking down? XD_

_glad everyone is enjoying the story so far :) next chapter will be added sometime over the weekend._

_happy new year!_


	7. Impulsion

_I wasn't sure why my shyness had grown to this degree. _

_But high school...was more difficult than I could imagine. _

_The anxiety ate through me. _

_And slowly changed everything._

* * *

**The Tiger and the Chameleon**

_Chapter 7_

* * *

The next morning in class, I was greeted with Kairi's eager waving hand, beckoning me over to her desk. An assortment of hair clips were spread out in disarray. "I got them at a little shop near the train station." Kairi picked up a small purple one. "They were pretty cheap, so I bought a whole bunch."

"They're so cute..." I held one up to my eye, squinting to make out the details. "I love the flowers on this one!"

Kairi laughed, "You can pick out your favourite."

"Really, Kairi?" Xion, who had been staring blankly, now leaned forward, closely examining a dark blue clip. Kairi rolled her eyes playfully.

"All it takes is the mention of free stuff to get _you_ interested." She giggled, and Xion just waved her off.

"Here, Naminé, I'll do your hair." Kairi took the clips I held in my hands, moving to stand behind me.

I shrunk away. "What? Um-"

"Come on! These'll look so nice on you!"

"Uh, okay..." I answered nervously, letting myself sit up straight. "Sure."

_I wonder what Roxas is thinking._ I glanced up, seeing his fuzzy figure only a few feet away, leaning against the window - eating yet another packet of salty snack food.

I rubbed my eye. _It's so odd, not being able to see anything clearly._

_I usually need to work up the courage to look at people, but now I don't even care._

I looked up again; and at that moment, Roxas also glanced in my direction. A heartfelt smile crossed his face, and I felt myself turn red, quickly averting my gaze to the desk.

_I couldn't meet his eyes just then._

_...But it **wasn't** because I was scared._

* * *

"Roxas..." I said, on our way home from school; Kairi had clipped the hair that usually fell in front of my face back against my head, and I felt strangely bare. "If I packed you a homemade lunch, would you eat it?" I wasn't sure what made me ask - it was an impulsive and stupid move, but I couldn't take it back now.

"What?" Roxas sounded surprised, and reached up brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"You're always snacking on junk food," I replied. "Maybe it would be nice to eat something healthy, for a change." I blushed, worrying I had been too bold.

Roxas quickly shook his head. "You don't have to do that. I'll be fine."

"Don't worry. One lunch, or two lunches. It wouldn't make any difference, trust me." I replied, grinning.

"Well, y'know, that _would_ be pretty cool." He looked away. "I'd still feel bad, but I haven't had a real meal in..." He paused. "...A while, I guess."

"A while?" We both came to a stop at the curb, as a group of cars went by. "How come?"

"I'm on a...budget, I guess. And I'm no cook." He mused for a second. "Trust me. I haven't made myself an edible meal in over a year."

"Ack! That's _not_ good!" I squeaked out.

"Well, I'm by myself most of the time. And it's just easier to get instant food."

"S-Sounds tough." I said quietly.

"You...think so?" His blue eyes dimmed. "I don't know _people_ very well. It's hard to relate when you're like me."

The sides of our arms touched, but he didn't seem to notice. I broke the silence. "Stuff like this is hard for me to understand." Just at the same time, as Roxas said, "I don't understand this kind of thing."

After a heartbeat, we both laughed. Roxas smiled, pointing at himself. "I _am _sort of strange, don't you think? It's probably because I lived with my grandma."

His steps slowed, and I couldn't help but keep my eyes on him as he talked, "She helped me out so much. She really understood the important things in life." I watched his expression, so sincere. "She told me people who do what's expected of them all their lives are seldom happy.

"Instead of worrying about what other people think, she said you should try to find your own answers." As he paused, my heart began pounding. He had a light in his voice I had never heard. "So, that's why I wanted to-"

I didn't get to hear the rest of that sentence, because at that moment, my toe caught on the curb. I fell forward, trying to catch myself in my hands. My knee banged the cement with a clunk, and I felt stinging pain shoot through me.

"Na-Naminé!" Roxas squeaked, immediately dropping down by my side. "I'm so sorry! I didn't warn you about the curb - are you hurt? I'm sorry, I tried to catch you, but..." He trailed off, and even though I felt tears behind my eyes, I smiled despite of it all.

"You're such a goof, Roxas." I laughed quietly, rubbing my eyes. "I'm fine. Just scraped it." I rubbed my hands on my coat.

Roxas slipped his arm around my shoulders, helping me to my feet. His arm was strong around me, and my blush grew. His side was pressed against my own as he led me to my gate.

He grinned apologetically. "At least you fell right in front of your gate...right?" Glancing up, I realized we had arrived at my house.

"Yeah - thanks for walking me, Roxas." I slipped out from his grip, walking carefully up to the gate.

"Sorry again." He called, giving a small salute. "I'll see you on Monday, I guess." He said with a cheerful wave. I waved back with a blank look.

_I guess I won't be seeing him for another few days._

_...It's going to be a long and boring weekend._

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

_We're slowly nearing the end of this story...just a few more chapters! ^-^_

_Next chapter might take a bit longer to update. I'm not sure. It depends on my work schedule._

_but because of that, I'll be replying to all reviews this time x.x i've been getting lazy. pah._


	8. Infuriation

_I did every piece of homework possible._

_I cleaned my room. _

_I called Kairi and Xion._

_I still longed for Monday._

* * *

**The Tiger and the Chameleon**

_Chapter 8_

* * *

"Good morning, Roxas!" I said happily. Roxas stood at the end of my walk, his hands tucked into his coat pockets. I could feel my mother's eyes on me from the kitchen window, but for some reason, I didn't really care. The smile stayed where it was.

"Hey, there!" He called back. I pulled out one of the bundles in my arms, holding it out for him. "Here's your lunch!"

Roxas held it up, his eyes large. "Thanks so much! You really -" He grinned. "You really shouldn't have."

I watched him cling to the bento with stars in his eyes. "Be a _little_ sneaky when you eat it, okay?" I tried to keep my voice light.

"Er, why?" He asked, his attention returning back to me.

"Well, we have the same bento. People might spread...um, rumours." I shrugged. _There's already gossip about us, anyway..._

"_Really_?"

I nodded, "Yup."

"...You think so?" He still had that incredulous expression on his face.

I twisted my lips into a wry smile. "I do, Roxas."

He still looked confused. "Really?"

I sighed.

* * *

A few hours later, I was heading towards the library with a book in my hand. I had finished my lunch early, so decided to return it while I had time. Since I had been working on an assignment in the computer lab with Xion, Roxas had gone to spend lunch with his friends. It had been weird without his company, but time with Xion, and _only _Xion, didn't happen very often. I recalled our earlier conversation.

_"You made him lunch?" Xion's petite fingers hovered over the keys. "As in...one of your packed lunches?"_

_I shrugged nonchalantly, ignoring how she stared. "Yeah, I mean, I kinda owe him...after all this. He is pretty much leading me around like I'm his grandma."_

_Xion's voice was lowered to a whisper. "People are gonna talk about this. It was a big enough deal that he walks you to and from school...but lunches...it's as if you two are dating-"_

_My skin flushed red. "N-No! It's nothing like that!"_

I remembered the exchange from the morning. _Roxas looked...so** happy.**_ Was it bad that I wanted this to last as long as possible?

I had taken a shortcut to the library - at the other end of the school - using the third floor hallway to avoid the crowds, but a chorus of laughter made me turn. Peeking out an open window, I could make out a group of boys eating lunch on the small section of the extended roof of the second floor.

Rubbing my eyes and squinting, I could pick out Roxas among them. _Bad eyes make for good ears._ I thought to myself as I easily picked up what they were saying. I didn't recognize any of the other males though – neither the redhead or mullet-boy were to be seen.

_He's eating my lunch._ I watched happily as Roxas devoured the food. But I felt my insides coil as another boy spoke.

"Did your _girlfriend_ make that, Roxas?" He said loudly, nudging him.

Roxas shook his head. "Girlfriend? Come on. She's my classmate." His voice was cool. The other boy ignored his answer, shaking his head.

"I gotta say, Roxas... you could do so much better than _her!_" I felt the lump grow in my throat. My heart pounded as my ears burned.

Roxas paused, holding the chopsticks still to his lips. Then, his whole expression changed. Pushing himself from his seat on a vent, he swung forward, shoving the boy squarely in the chest, sending him back onto the ground. The boy skidded onto his back; he didn't seem harmed, but sat up, looking nervous.

"What's your problem, Oshiro?" Another yelled, and the rest of the boys scowled. "He was just messing with you!"

Roxas looked surprised at himself, staring down at his hands. Then he frowned. "You people are a _waste_ of my time. See you around." Roxas replied flippantly, scooping up his empty bento and walking quickly towards the exit to the roof.

As he opened the door, he noticed me, leaning against the wall to his right.

"Na-"

"You _liar._" I whispered loudly, covering my eyes with my hand. "You said you weren't a trouble-maker. You said you didn't care what they said."

Roxas looked back for a moment, where the boy was sitting up, rubbing his chest. "It's not like-"

"It's okay." I rubbed my eyes, again. "It's no big deal." I whispered, more quietly – trying to convince myself.

"No – it _is_, Naminé. I don't want you to think..." He trailed off, jamming his fists back into his pocket. Neither of us spoke, even when the bell rang, and all the boys came through the door. A few shot us curious glances, but most of them shied away and slunk quickly down the hallway.

Soon it grew quiet.

"Naminé." Roxas said, forcing me to look up. He walked closer towards me, until I felt my back grazing the wall behind me. "I don't want you to think I go around pushing people for no reason." His fingers brushed against the underside of my chin, and I swallowed. _He's so close. _My instinct was to hide my face, but I felt myself unable to move, trapped in his gaze.

"I really don't care what they say. As long as it's not about you." He said quietly. Then, as the warning bell rang, he took ahold of my hand. "C'mon, we better get to class." A smile fleeted quickly across his face, and he squeezed my fingers gently.

I nodded dumbly, following him as he guided me down the hallway.

As the heat in my cheeks doubled, I realized something.

_I think Roxas Oshiro just charmed me._

* * *

**To be continued...

* * *

**

_whoo! one of my favourite chapters so far! :) I've waited so long to make 'Oshiro' charm her. _

_and...next chapter...is the LAST CHAPTER! omg!_

_anyway, this last scene was pretty important. roxas is the figure standing for honesty, and acceptance - and he just shoved a boy for saying something about the duckling namine.  
so. yup. just to explain her dramatic reaction._

_see you next time! i'll be replying to all reviews :D _


	9. Incomprehension

_It was as if I was floating on a cloud._

_Those moments, _

_fleeting as they were, _

_were more powerful than any words._

* * *

**The Tiger and the Chameleon**

_Chapter 9_

* * *

_**The seven days are all done.**_

Roxas and I stood outside the repair shop - we had come here straight from school - and I held my glasses up in the afternoon light. I glanced once at Roxas. His blurry yet ever-encouraging grin gave me the little push I needed, and I slid them on.

The world jumped into focus. The headache I didn't realize I had disappeared, and I was left with clear and sweet relief. All the lines became finer; every detail of the very pavement we walked on was no longer a mess of colours.

"I can see!" I said, excitedly, clapping my hands. But as I automatically bent my gaze towards the ground, I felt a weight being dropped back onto my shoulders. The lenses had become a mask, and it felt like I had taken a step away from Roxas as I couldn't bring myself to meet his eyes.

Not noticing the stutter in my good mood, Roxas smiled upwards. "I'm so glad I completed my mission." He said, the self-satisfied expression on his face holding me back from explaining my worries. The sky was still light, and the falling sun outlined his form clearly.

He seemed so drawn in by the clouds; I slowly lifted my head, and let myself drink in the sight. His hair was shining in the light, and with his eyes steadily staring upwards, I felt unabashed as I took in every line and detail of his cheekbones, his jaw, the bridge of his nose, his soft lips and bright eyes.

The drumming in my chest sped up tenfold. I remembered how he had looked so deeply into my eyes in that moment in the hallway. How he had suddenly turned into so much _more_ than just someone in my class. Someone I thought of constantly, and being around made me feel so _light_ inside.

"Well, then..." He paused, before bowing his head. "Sorry for being such a pest." He said with yet another smile.

I tried to return it. "Thanks for all your help, Roxas. I-I'll make you lunch again sometime, you know."

"Thank you, Naminé. See you at school, tomorrow!" He called before turning away, down the street.

_It was just one week..._

_but it felt like every day was meaningful._

I slowly took off my glasses, peering closely at their lenses. And without a second thought, I turned back around, into the store.

* * *

At school, the next day (Roxas didn't need to walk me anymore) – clouds loomed overhead. The air was humid, and I knew a good rain was on its way.

"Naminé!" I turned, and Kairi caught my arm, pulling me forward slightly as she came to a stop. Xion appeared on my other side, eyes widening. "I-I thought you got your glasses back, yesterday! Where's Oshiro?"

"He's not here. And I _did_ get my glasses -" I nodded, hiding my grin. "but, I decided to give the contacts a test run."

Xion tilted her head. "You did? Not that that's bad – you look really nice, actually – but...why?"

I shrugged, "I think that I used my glasses as an excuse not to meet people's eyes. Maybe they separated me, in some way."

Xion and Kairi were quiet, before the latter spoke. "Well, as long as you don't go vain on us, I'm happy."

I laughed, throwing my arms around my two friends in a crushing hug.

* * *

I didn't see Roxas until the end of the day. Kairi and Xion had stayed behind, to attend a club meeting, and I stood under an awning outside one of the doors.

_Well, I was right about the rain._ I thought as I stared at the heavy sheet of rain slamming onto the pavement. I shrugged, reaching around to pull out my umbrella. At that moment, the door squeaked open behind me. I turned as Roxas poked his head outside.

"Naminé, can I share your umbrella-?" He paused, blinking. "You-...hey! Where are your glasses?" He cringed. "Don't tell me you broke them already."

I smiled, "Nope! I didn't break them. I don't need them."

He was quiet, glancing at my beaming face. "You got...contacts?"

When I nodded, his grin didn't waver. "Well, glasses or no glasses, I'm still sharing your umbrella with you."

I laughed, "Okay!"

_I guess I've become great friends with Roxas. I really do like him._ I thought as Roxas reached to take hold of the umbrella handle for me, holding it above the both of us.

_...But I guess he's kind of dense when it comes to noticing people's feelings. _Our feet splashed through the puddles, and his voice whispered softly in my ear. I jumped, my ears hot as Roxas leaned against my side.

"Naminé," He whined. "You didn't make me a lunch today."

I giggled, "Sorry – I can make you a snack at my house, if you want. You look hungry."

"Well," He paused, "The ketchup shumai and fish-egg rice-balls you made that one time were delicious."

"Really? Well, that's not too hard."

His tone was thoughtful. "I liked the chicken salad, too."

"Okay, I'll make that too." I nodded.

"Don't ever make lunch for _anybody _else, okay?" He said, without skipping a beat.

"No problem..." I stopped, and his leg bumped against mine. "Wait – what?"

I turned to face him, and he stared seriously down at me. "Don't make lunch for anyone else. Just me."

I blinked. "But – w-why?"

He grinned widely, leaning close. His fingers were cold as they touched my cheek. "Why do you think?"

Before I could answer, he had his free hand on the back of my neck, and he was kissing me. A very soft, _very_ warm kiss.

Huddling closer under the umbrella, I held tightly onto his jacket, kissing him back.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

_I lost the edited version of the final chapter, so that's why it took me so long to put this up ._. my apologies._

_Hope you've enjoyed it :D I certainly have! _

_Thanks for favoriting, reading, and reviewing! it's always nice to hear from you. ^-^_


End file.
